Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a satellite antenna, and in particular to a satellite antenna which can be easily packaged.
Description of the Related Art
A conventional satellite antenna comprises a dish, a bracket and an extension rod. The dish is connected to the bracket. The extension rod extends from the bracket toward a front of the dish. Conventionally, the extension rod must be packaged separately to prevent it from colliding with the dish, and the user must assemble the extension rod with the dish, and the assembly process is inconvenient for the user. Additionally, during assembly, the user may damage the satellite antenna (especially the reflective surface of the dish), thereby compromising the transmission efficiency of the satellite antenna.